Bedshaped
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Presión. Frustración. Temor. Sentimientos que no le gustaban en lo absoluto, es por completo diferente a lo que siente nadando con sus amigos. 'La red lo haló hasta el fondo y se detuvo.' (Viñeta)


**Uno de mis resultados de viajar en el tiempo (musicalmente hablando).**

**Advertencias: Posibles faltas en la narración ya que no me fue posible revisar la viñeta. **

**Canción: Bedshaped - Keane**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos ni tampoco la canción en la que el escrito fue inspirado, todo es de sus respectivos autores. No hay ámbito de lucro ni mala fe. **

* * *

**Bedshaped**

**.**

_I know you think I'm holding you down,_

_And I've fallen by the wayside now, _

_And I don't understand the same things as you, _

_But I do_

Cuando menos se dio cuenta fue arrastrado por redes, por primera vez en su vida tuvo el miedo suficiente como para dejar de moverse en medio de una importante competencia, las eliminatorias nacionales. Tanto habían entrenado para llegar a ese punto; y quizá ese fue el problema desde un principio… era demasiado incluso para Haruka Nanase.

La idea de nadar junto a Nagisa, Makoto y Rei era el pilar de sus convicciones, pero que llegara reclutador tras reclutador a ensombrecer su camino, su sendero _libre_ de ataduras, era otra cosa que no podía esquivar. Sí, todo mundo le aplaudía su buena conexión con el agua _(porque él y el agua eran uno, inevitable)_ mientras otros lo ven como un futuro en sus manos, igual que Matsuoka. ¿Desde cuándo tenían que decidir por él?

Un sueño, una ilusión que él no quiere.

Esa es la verdad que tanto reprime y que Makoto de alguna manera sabe. Porque él está igual.

Sus vidas siempre han sido una improvisación.

¿Por qué no debería ser como siempre? ¿Por qué razón Rin no logra entenderlo?

Odia la idea. Sincerándose, sabe que nunca podrá alcanzar a la estrella más alta, dejaría que ella brille sin problemas aunque le cueste una extraña sensación en el pecho. Ya lo había perdido una vez y ahora se avecinaba otra. No se arrepentiría, lo único que quiere es nadar con sus amigos, para sus amigos, estar igual de contento que el año pasado.

No todo se trata de recuperar tiempo perdido.

_Don't laugh at me, _

_Don't look away_

Nanase es un alma libre en todo sentido, a veces es del viento y otras del agua. Definitivamente no soportaría estar bajo las órdenes de directivos… estaría abrumado, acorralado entre un mar de gente y luces cegadoras. ''Como una marioneta. ''

Presión.

Frustración.

Temor.

Sentimientos que no le gustaban en lo absoluto; es por completo diferente a lo que siente nadando con sus amigos.

La red lo haló hasta el fondo y se detuvo.

Rin Matsuoka fue un factor desencadenante; estaba asustado y la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados desencadenó una furia liberadora. _¿Es que tan difícil era entender?_ ¡No es su maldito sueño! Si Rin quiere alcanzar la cima _¡Que lo haga! _Haru necesitaba ser uno con el agua, simplemente eso. Había diferencias. No era competidor como Matsuoka, Mikoshiba o Yamazaki.

Y en su vida lo sería, al menos que todos sus compañeros lo quisieran así. Cosa imposible porque Makoto tampoco sabe lo que quiere y con respecto a Nagisa y Ryuugazaki seguirían otro año en Iwatobi High.

Alma libre…

¿Universidad?

''Todavía no sé si quiero ir.''

¿Un sueño?

''¿Me veo como si tuviera uno?''

Eso debe bastar, pero nadie lo entiende.

Mucho menos Rin.

Alma libre…

Por eso no se detuvo, lo reprendió hasta sacar toda esa frustración gestualmente. De forma que en su vida pueda olvidarlo y así pueda ser capaz de entenderlo una milésima, un poco. Con eso le bastaba, y aunque le duela mucho hacerlo así, espera una reacción y no obtiene salvo un rostro confundido. Hasta puede mostrarse culpable.

Al volver a la realidad vio los expectantes gestos de sus compañeros, se preocupó bastante por lo que pudieron haber escuchado… inmediatamente notó cómo sus entrecejos se encuentran arrugados. Tampoco los quiso ver así; si de levantarse se trata el juego entonces no le queda de otra más que ir por la victoria. Junto a ellos.

**.**

Rin se quedó en ese espacio completamente en silencio y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos inconscientemente por lo ocurrido.

_Bedshaped, _

_In legs of stone, _

_You'll knock on my door and up we'll go, _

_In white light, _

_I don't think so, _

_But what do I know, _

_What do I know_

_I know_

— ¿Y qué si ese sueño… es compartido?

Un golpe se escuchó a lo lejos justo en los casilleros.

De nueva cuenta, él se ahoga.

Tal vez aún hay muchas diferencias separándoles.

_And I don't understand the same things as you, _

_But I do_

* * *

_Haru enojado es tan... explotable. (?)_

**Lucas. **


End file.
